How Could He
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Jinx see's Kid Flash kissing another girl  AU Characters, rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the teen titans or the characters I am writing about the all belong to their respective authors.**

A/N please excuse the shortness I will add more. This is my first fan fiction constructive criticisms please no flames.

Chapter 1

Jinx was clearly having a bad day. Any one with half a brain could see that. If they did not see that they were morons. Her face was in a perpetual scowl. She of course had every right to be angry because she had just caught her boyfriend kissing another girl. It made her blood boil just thinking about it!

She had run out after sending him flying with a good hex. She knew if he wanted to catch up to her he would have by then (he is kid flash after all) but clearly he was to busy with the other girl.

She was now walking around the street just looking around when she saw Raven coming up the sidewalk. Not really wanting to talk to the gothic empath she turned on her heel and went another way. She had just turned around when

"Jinx?" _oh come on! _

**This is all for now if you want more review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Teen titans **

Chapter 2

She stopped. She contemplated ignoring Raven and to just continue walking, then decided against it.

"Yes" Jinx said turning around

"Are you okay" said Raven her usual monotone.

"Of course I am" Jinx lied "why wouldn't I be"

"Your emotions are all over the place" Raven said. "You are feeling betrayal, loss heartbreak, sadness, anger, and hurt.

"Wow you can feel all that radiating from me" she said with a roll of her eyes "then why are asking if I am okay obviously I am not okay I just witnessed my boyfriend kissing another girl. Of course I am feeling hurt. Why shouldn't I?" She screamed at Raven then she slumped over and began to cry.

If Raven was shocked she hid it well. She went over to the crying girl and silently and cautiously put her hand on the crying girls back as she cried. When her tears had subsided Raven finally spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jinx looked shocked she thought that Raven was not the kind of Girl to really get in to the lives of others. She considered rejecting the offer but she did need someone to put things into perspective for her.

"Okay" Jinx said and she and Raven went to the Titan Tower.

Meanwhile Kid Flash AKA Wally West was currently ramming his into the wall

"Wally? What are you doing" Wally turned around to see Robin looking as if Wally had just grown a second head.

"Uhh… nothing" said Wally suddenly feeling very stupid. "What do you want" he said as he went to sit on the couch.

Robin continued to watch him for a few more seconds then said "I just wanted to know if you were alright you were not answering your communicator so I got worried."

"Ahh didn't know you cared so much for me" Wally joked then his face turned serious "Jinx saw me in a very … err… compromising position with another girl and ran off before I could explain"

"So you cheated on her" Robin said with disgust evident in both his voice and face.

"Hey she threw herself at me" Wally said in defense.

"Did you tell her to get off you" Said Robin

"uhhhhhh…. Well …see I" Wally stammered

"Wally… Robin said nice and slowly "You are a moron"

"I know" said Wally looking ashamed

**End of Chapter 2 please review I am at a bit of writers block so next chapter might take a bit longer to update**

**By the way on my profile their is a Poll please vote on it it would help clear the writers block.**


	3. Chapter 3

**End of Chapter 2 please review I am at a bit of writers block so next chapter might take a bit longer to update**

**Chapter 3**

**I still have do not know if they should get back together or not. **

I do not Own teen titans if I did I would not be here on this sight.

Raven Jinx walked until they reached a café. After they ordered their tea Raven spoke.

"So what happened with Kid Flash?"

"Well…

_**Jinx and Wally were at a restaurant. Wally was treating her to dinner. When the waitress showed up Jinx noticed that the waitress was looking at Wally the entire time and not giving Jinx second glance and when she did face her so she could take Jinx's order the waitress had a look of disgust on her face. **__"Whatever" __**thought Jinx? She ordered the steak and the waitress but not without a final flirtatious glance at Wally. Jinx was finding it hard to keep her cool but managed.**__**After dinner she went to the restroom.**_

_**5 minutes later**_

_**As she left the restroom she saw Wally waiting outside kissing the waitress that had been Flirting with him earlier!**_

_**The next thing Jinx new Wally and the waitress were flying backwards as a pink wave hit them.**_

"_**Jinx" Wally called **_

"_**How could you" she yelled **_

"_**Jinx…" he tried to explain**_

"_**Just stay away from me" she cried then ran away…**_

"And that's what happened" said Jinx wiping away her tears.

"Jinx did you ever think that maybe the waitress kissed him"

"Yeah and then I thought why wasn't he pushing her off" said Jinx "he cannot be that weak that he can't even push off a girl."

"You may have a point said raven "but at least listen to his side of the story before dumping him"

"Okay" Jinx said I will

**With Kid flash**

"What should I do" Kid flash moaned.

"uhh tell her your side of the story then get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness and hope it works" said Robin in 'duh' tone

"but what if she tries to kill me" he said

"you deserve it" Robin said

"No I .. yeah I would" he said before running off to find Jinx.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N here is another chapter I know it is not as long as my last one but it had been a month I figured I should update.**

**I do not own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 4**

While Wally was looking for Jinx Raven had teleported Jinx to Wally's apartment so the two could talk but by the time Jinx and Raven found themselves in Wally's apartment Kid flash had left. When Robin who was just putting on his coat ( he was in his civilian form) turned around to find Jinx and Raven right in front of Wally's counter.

"You just missed him he went out looking for Jinx" said Robin turning to leave. "Feel free to stay and destroy- I mean wait for him"

"I will" Jinx said taking both meanings into account. Robin left but you could clearly hear a distinct laugh as soon as the door closed.

Jinx then went over to a nearby closet and started pulling out all the contents.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven

"looking for a video game or something to steel just in case he did decide to cheat on me" Jinx said without turning around.

"Oh okay" raven said a bit confused _I thought she gave up a life of crime oh well I guess he does deserve it_

"Found it"

"What did you find"

"His favorite movie ever_Spiderman _3" with that she quickly took out the disk hid it in her pocket and put the cover back in the closet put the rest of the contents inside the closet then turned and sat down on the couch and waited for Wally aka Kidflash to comeback home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yah sorry I completely forgot about this story. Anyway here is the final chapter and I hope you like it!**

**I do not own teen titans. I wish I did but I don't**

* * *

A few minuets later Kid Flash ran through the door. He looked sad but when he saw Jinx he smiled. Jinx looked at him for a split second before…

"Ow hey Jinx, what was that for?" Kid Flash said hoding his arm in obvious pain. Jinx had successfully managed to snap her fingers and hit him with her trade mark pink waves and the hit him in the arm.

"Why were you kissing that …Slut!" Jinx screamed at him her eyes turning a serious shade of pink that scared him. Fasted kid alive maybe but he wasn't faster than the speed of light …not yet.

"it wasn't like that Jinx!" Wally pleaded eyeing her carefully. Her hands were not glowing yet but they were getting close.

"What? She made a move? She kissed you?" Jinx said venomously her glare darkening. Her hands turning a dangerous shade of pink. Wally nodded sheepishly and Jinx smiled a sickly smile and whispered in his ear. "Than why didn't you push her off? Tell her that you had a girl friend? Tell me Wally how long did you kiss her before I caught you?" Jinx stopped talking and waited for his answer.

Wally took a deep breath and began speaking. "Jinx she took me by surprise, and I was to much of a gentleman to let push her off" He said desperately "I was going to set her straight after she was done"

Jinx rolled his eyes unimpressed with his logic and turned to go.

"Jinx, I'm sorry!" Kid Flash yelled grabbing her arm. Jinx stopped for a moment contemplating, before deciding.

"I'm listening" She barked.

Wally's eyes widened at being given this chance. Though every word was true he honestly expected her to just leave him again. He nodded and led her to the couch and sat her down.

"I'm really sorry Jinx, I'm being serious and honest when I say she kissed me I was not kissing her back she took me by surprise" Wally said honestly. "I love you too much to cheat on you" Wally said. Jinx eyes widened at his use of the word love. He never said that to her before and she new that despite his player boys tendencies he never said unless he was being honest.

Still trying to be angry though she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing him win. She was to proud and still angry.

"I forgive you" She said not looking at him. Kid Flash looked up in surprise and smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

Jinx leaned away. "I said I forgive you but you will not be kissing me for a while" Jinx said smiling. She broke out laughing at the look of horror on Kid Flashes face. Slowly she got up and left to her own home.

Before she left though she snapped her fingers and everything in Kid Flashes room turned pink before the whole room exploded behind her. She took out the DVD that was in her pocket and tossed it at Kid Flash who caught it.

"Bye" she laughed. Leaving Kid Flash staring wide eyed at his apartment in amazement.

Because all in all she was Jinx and despite loving the jerk, she always got the last word… Always.

The End

* * *

**That's it hope you liked it please review constructive critiscm is always nice.**


End file.
